Alternate Bloons Rounds
Alternate Bloon Rounds is a mode in BTD6. Players start on Round 3, like Hard Mode. Bloon rounds are not the same as the standard rounds, but instead there is an entirely unique set of rounds. Stronger types of Bloons appear in rounds earlier than normal, making the difficulty more challenging. For example, Camo Bloons appear on Round 5 as opposed to Round 24. Tips *There are a number of noteworthy rounds to look out for that can be an unexpected surprise, especially those rounds that are not expected at all in normal games. It is best to take note of the rounds at which each bloon type would appear, especially bloon types with Camo and/or Fortified. *For the first few rounds up to Round 33, one of the best approaches is to start off with a Ninja Monkey and then a 1/1/0 Sniper for popping early-game stronger bloons. On each of the dangerous rounds on the early-game, up to Round 33, it is best to do the following to beat some of the few dangerous rounds in this mode: **The first Camos start on Round 5, so a Ninja Monkey or a 0/0/2 Dart Monkey should be prepared at the start. **The first Lead Bloons start on Round 10. Any lead-popping power should do, with the cheapest being a 0/0/0 Alchemist. Set the lead-popping power on Strong. **The first Camo Lead starts on Round 24. A 1/1/0 Sniper or 0/1/2 Wizard Monkey should be bought and set on Strong. Alternatively, a 2/0/0 Alchemist + Ninja Monkey can be used. **The first Zebra Bloons and Rainbow Bloons start on Round 26. It is helpful to have some solid popping power, such as Bloonjitsu with Distraction. **The first Ceramic Bloons appear on Round 32. Glueing, freezing, distracting or otherwise slowing the progress of the bloons is helpful for slowing down progress of Ceramics and seperating the threats. **On map spots where Captain Churchill attacks best on, Level 5+ Churchill with the Armor Piercing Shells ability active can take down the Round 40 Fortified MOAB by himself. Alternately, a single Fighter Plane should be able to take down the Fortified MOAB layer by itself on longer maps, but can't pop the Ceramics inside. **Ezili can pop both Camo and Lead regardless of her level, making her useful for the early rounds. **Notably, the first Camo Bloons appear on Round 5, encouraging the use of cheap camo-detecting towers, such as Ninja Monkeys. **The first Lead Bloons appear on Round 10. This makes strong lead-popping towers are essential during the early game, such as Bomb Towers and X-1-X Wizard Monkeys. **Regrowth Leads appear on Round 28. This means that players can set up a Regen Farm with the X-X-3 Alchemist (Lead to Gold) and the 3-X-X Druid. Rounds First instances of types of bloons are in bold. Note: Rounds 1 and 2 do exist in the code, but never appear in normal Alternate Bloons gameplay. Round 1 has 10 very spaced Blue Bloons, while Round 2 is almost identical to the normal rounds. These rounds can be seen in certain challenges. This section is incomplete. Help by finishing off the missing rounds. *These rounds do not normally appear in standard play although in custom challenges they may appear Trivia *In this mode, the MOAB is the only MOAB-Class Bloon whose non-Fortified form appears more than one round later than its Fortified form. *The Alternate Bloon Rounds rules only continue to Round 100 and after that, standard freeplay rules and ramping applies. *On Round 5, a Camo Regrowth Red bloon appears as the last bloon of the round. This is a reference to a meme present on the NinjaKiwi Discord and BTD6 Subreddit where it is treated as an extremely powerful bloon, despite only requiring a single dart. *The Z.O.M.G. and D.D.T. are the only MOAB-Class Bloons that do not appear as a fortified variant on their standard debut round, rather having 2 highly spaced Z.O.M.Gs or 4 D.D.Ts *The icon for Alternate Bloons Rounds is identical to the icon for Freeplay Mode when it appears after winning any game. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Difficulties